Mixed Thoughts
by tarz
Summary: 2040 fic. Priss thinks about her place in the Knight Sabers after Linna joins.
1. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and stuff from Bubblegum Crisis 2040.  
  
Thoughts:  
  
Priss flopped onto the couch and watched as the other members of Sekiria sat down around her. She brushed strands of hair off her sweaty forehead and sipped warm water from a cup Fox had just given her. "I think we need to ad another verse in after Maxon's little solo bit. What do you think Priss?" Jaid would do anything he could to show off his drum skills but as-per-usual the band weren't listening. Maxon and Fox were to busy stuffing their faces and drinking their duff cola while Priss was a thousand miles away.  
  
Her own thoughts were troubling her. Some of her last encounters with a rouge boomer had ended in a bad way. She had been trapped, Linna's hardsuit malfunctioned and then they were set up by the AD police. Linna had been working over time at the gym, so they were nearly of equal strength, even if Priss didn't like to admit it. Her troubled thoughts were interrupted by a troubling sound, her beeper. The sound she dreaded most but somehow it managed to stir up excitement in her. The thrill of singing to a live audience and expressing herself through song was nothing compared to getting into her blue hardsuit and fighting a rouge boomer, then there was also the money. She smiled and walked over to the door. "You going now?" Maxon asked. All of the other members worked around Priss and they often found themselves practicing on their own. "Later" she replied.  
  
Priss rode to Sylia's as fast as she could. When she got there Nene and Linna were ready to be launched. Priss slipped into her softsuit without any problems and was waiting at the entrance to the launch tube when she began to have second thoughts as the sound of the others being launched echoed through the room. 'Why am I bothering, by the time I get there Linna will have ended it. She's getting stronger than me. I'm useless...' Her thoughts were interrupted once more by Sylia. "Hurry up Priss, Linna needs you" "This is getting ridiculous" "WHAT DID YOU SAY" Sylia was beginning to lose the plot. Everyone had noticed it, even Nigel. Without another word Priss was launched into the sky and was heading for a glow in the distance.  
  
When Priss arrived, the scene had changed from how it used to be. Nene was moving trapped people out of the area and Linna was fighting the Boomer. Priss had always been the one fighting. Why had she encouraged Linna? Why had she let Linna follow her back to Sylia's? Why had she saved her life? 'It's to late now' she thought 'I must help'. The fight was over quickly with the girls surrounding the rouge boomer and attacking it from different sides and Linna breaking it's core. The stupid cleaning boomer didn't know what hit it. Once it was completely destroyed the girls disappeared into the sky leaving behind a street full of amazed people.  
  
When Leon and Daily arrived, only minutes later, the people were in a frenzy. "They were the Knight Sabers" "So it is true!!! They do exist" "WOW" "Did you see how quickly they destroyed it?"  
  
"They are getting out of hand" Leon murmured. Daily quickly got rid of everyone and the other AD police members arrived. Leon was getting very sick of this little group that was always saving the day. He couldn't understand why they only focused on rouge boomer attacks and not every day crime. Roland stepped out of his car and walked over to Daily and Leon who were looking for any evidence of the Knight Sabers.  
  
"Well Wong and McNichol what have you got for me?" the chief asked. "Looks like they got away with it again sir." Daily smirked. Even though he was a proud member of the AD police, he loved the challenge that the Knight Sabers were creating for them. Secretly he wanted to be one.. Or at least know all their secrets. "If they keep this up sir we wont have a job" Leon glanced from Daily to Roland. "Well" Roland replied walking away "Clean this up and go home boys". "DAMN IT" Leon yelled as he got back into his car. He wondered if Priss was performing tonight. He really wanted to see her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors Note: how was that??? This is my first fic EVER so I hope it was ok 


	2. Improvements

Improvements:  
  
Nene sat at her computer staring at her screen. Once again she was hacking into different government sites trying to delete any evidence of the Knight Sabers. A little red bar flashed in the bottom right hand corner. "Hmmmmm lets see who this is". Clicking on the bar, a small box appeared and Mackie was staring back at her.  
  
"Ahh ahh hi Mmmmm.Miss Nene. What are you doing?" Nene could see the beads of sweat dripping off the boys forehead.  
  
"None of you business Mackie now what do you want? Your interrupting something very important."  
  
"Ohh...sss.sorry but Nigel needs you to come and try out the hardsuit. Hhh..he made some changes, that's all."  
  
Nene smiled at the poor boy. He was so nervous she was surprised he didn't have a breakdown right then and there.  
  
"Tell Nigel I'll be there in a flash, bye." She gave a little peace sign before closing the box.  
  
Once she had finished up on her computer she walked to Sylia's house and went down into the pit. Mackie met her at the bottom of the elevator and took her to where Nigel was working on her suit. "Not much has changed I hope you didn't get your hopes up." Nigel had never been one for a good conversation. He was always direct and straight to the point. Nene hated it and often felt intimidated by him. "Its okay. Can I try it on?" Nene stared at the ground. Mackie had never seen her so low before, she was always bright and bubbly, so to speak.  
  
Once Nene was in her hardsuit she began doing exercises in front of Nigel. They were just to show him the amount of movement and for the person inside to tell him what felt wrong. "I added more computer stuff so you should be able to hack into places faster than before."  
  
"Okay, thanks"  
  
"Ahh I see she's already likes her new improvements" Sylia said standing at the doorway. She often entered a room without people knowing.  
  
"Yeah its great. Thanks Nigel" Nene stepped out of her hardsuit and went to get changed while Nigel just lit up another cigarette.  
  
"Would it kill you to smile?" Sylia brushed a strand of hair off his face. Mackie knew he wasn't welcome so he went back upstairs and waited for Nene. 


End file.
